


Lucky Sam

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam is a lucky man to have a brother who loves him more then his own life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Unbetaed so be gentle. Reviews make me squeel!~

Sam’s a lucky man.

 

How many other people have someone in their lives who’s willing to face down a werewolf for them, how many people can say that their brother has fought a herd of demons for them?

 

Who else can say his brother sold his soul for him, and actually have the scares to prove it?

 

 

Sam’s a lucky man. 

 

 

How many people get to wake up every morning to a half naked Dean Winchester? How many people get to taste his lips and know he actually means each word he whispers between kisses and moans? 

 

Who else can say that they have the worlds tightest bonds? 

 

 

Sam’s a lucky man.

 

 

How many people can say they have a relationship that transcends laws of man and god? How many people can say that even if the world is against them, they’ll still be happy so long as they have each other? 

 

Who else can say they’d kill and die for love? And have the rap sheet to prove it?

 

 

Sam’s definitely a lucky man, who else can say they have a brother who loves him more then his own life?


End file.
